Toy swords, formed, for example, from plastic material, have been commercially available to delight children in fictitious sword play for many years. For example, many toy swords include switches which trigger certain visual and acoustic effects produced by electronic circuitry housed within the handle of the sword. Alternatively some toy swords may be activated by waving or otherwise agitating the sword causing a motion actuated switch embedded in the sword to momentarily close. The motion actuated switch may operate to create an auditory or visual display in the blade during use.
Further, since the movie “STAR WARS” was released in 1977, the concept of a sword made of light has captivated the imagination of both children and adults. Thus, toys have been developed which attempt to mimic the light sword with a flashlight and a colored, translucent tube attached thereto. When the flashlight is turned on, the tube generates a subtle glow. Some of the tubes even generate sound when swung through the air.
Some examples in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,513 to Connely, which discloses a toy sword which contains means to provide focused light. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,077 to Joyce discloses a light toy comprised of a flashlight and tube with a reflective surface inside the cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,099 to Rudell et al. discloses a contact-activated pressurized water release toy. The toy contains a quantity of pressurized water which is subsequently released during play. U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,701 to Schock discloses a transparent elongated toy which internally reflects light to create different visual effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,222 to Gastgeb; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,450 to Scolari; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,591 to Cimock each disclose different light sword toys.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they do not include mechanisms wherein the visual effects are actuated by the natural thrusting and parrying motions of sword play.